The Noble Family Secret
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: the paradox has been completed, there's nothing protecting her and he has come to claim her. but there's a force stopping him and Sylvia and Wilf will do anything to protect Donna even if that means calling the Doctor and telling him their secret.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there at the corner of the street watching her put the rubbish bin out in a way that could almost be described as possessive

He stood there at the corner of the street watching her put the rubbish bin out in a way that could almost be described as possessive. He studied her facial features very carefully and almost let out a humourless cold laugh of the sheer irony of it all. It was once pointed out by someone that they looked like each other.

"_Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" _

"_Oh no, no, we're not married"_

"_Oh brother and sister. Yes if course you do look very much a like"_

_They exchange confused looks._

"_Really?" they asked in unison._

But now he can see it. He can see that she has his eyes and that she has his nose and his pale complexion. He can see a little of _her _as well. He really got to hand it to that bitch of his; she really knew how to trick him. He should have known she would do everything to protect her, even if it meant creating the hugest paradox in history.

But the paradox was now complete; there was nothing to protect her now. Thirty five years waiting for the paradox to be completed and then two more for good measure just in case, while keeping his eyes peeled for _her. _The wait was worth it because it meant he could bind his time, plan ahead. He has already fulfilled those little journeys to his past, played the villain and allowed himself to be defeated. It actually gave him something to do and because of it he managed to stop the aging process. Not very well, his hair now had a salt and pepper look to it but it was better than the full on grey hair and wrinkles.

And it made him look different. Set him apart from his…_twin. _

He found himself falling in love with those little bits that were _her, _he had to stop that. He had to hate her, he could not love her. She was his rival, his enemy, the most dangerous one. Even more dangerous than his _twin, _the Doctor.

He was the Valeyard, the villain, the bad guy.

She has spotted him watching her. She was standing there glaring at him with her arms crossed. He better make his move soon before she did something stupid like attempt to slap him. So he strolled up to her, the closer he got the more he can see himself and _her _in her. He stood before her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing staring at me like some sort of pervert?" she demanded angrily, not a single trace of fear in her voice but oh he knows different. He terrifies her and that makes him slightly smug and slightly disgusted with himself.

"I was just admiring how wonderful you look" he said using a flattery tone. "Do you know that your cheekbones are exactly like your mothers? That you're lovely full lips are hers? That your hot-headed attitude is just like your grandmothers? That your attraction to danger and trouble is a trait of your mothers?"

She snorts "my mother has no attraction to the like. She's a prissy snob who likes to keep safe"

"I meant your biological mother Donna"

She took a few steps away from him. "Who are you?" she demands "how do you know my name? Who told you that? No one is supposed to know"

"Do you know that you have my eyes? That you have my nose? My complexion? Oh and you must definitely inherited my speaking habits." He felt a feral smirk grow on his face, he would almost describe it wolf like.

"You are not my father!" she hisses, showing that fiery spirit of hers that temper. "I don't know who you are. My name is Donna Noble daughter of Sylvia and Gregory Noble. I have not been adopted and I have no idea of who you are, so leave before I call the police"

He had to admire her for her stupidity, for that talent of blocking things out. He knew very well that she would do that. That she can very easily pretend that what she just said was true. But she had already told and confirmed what he knew when she started to demand who he was.

He reached out and cupped her face and he relished her shiver. He scared her like he scares everyone else. "Did you know your mother wanted to call you Donna Martha Sarah Jane Tyler? I wasn't going to let that happen, not that weak pathetic name for _my _daughter. She was going to write it on the birth certificate but I knocked her out before she could do it, taught her a lesson"

Donna whimpered and he bit back a snigger. He loved being this, the villain. He liked the fact that he was scaring her. Though it was probably not the best idea.

"I put down on your certificate Belladonna Rose Valeyard. A beautiful, deadly, evil name. My precious little poisonous rose you are. Just like your mother"

He could hear the front door being flung open and a shrieking, ear shattering sound that sounded awfully like a cow giving birth.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" he looked up to see Sylvia Noble marching down the pathway towards him. It was a bit like watching Jackie Tyler when she was in a furious temper.

"Hello to you too Sylvia, long time no see. Pity it couldn't stay that way"

"I thought you said you'll stay away" Sylvia shouted "to protect her memory. To stop her brain from frying up and killing her. So what do you think you're doing Doctor?"

"Oh I'm not the Doctor" he said the smirk of his curling even further "I'm his evil twin brother, I know very clichéd isn't it? You can call me the Valeyard"

He can see her eyes widening in fear, her face has gone completely white with a tinge of green and he can almost hear her heart speeding up.

"No!" she whispered in fear "no, not you"

"Ah, she's told you about me. What did she say, hmm? Here's my baby you can look after her for thirty five years, call her Donna and make sure the Valeyard doesn't come near? No even better she showed you a photo of me! That's why you hated my twin so much. Oh isn't that just precious!"

At some point he had let Donna go and she was now backing away into Sylvia's arms. Sylvia was now clinging on to Donna tightly, as if her arms could act like a magical barrier between Donna and him.

"Oh Donna, Donna, Donna! Why are you staying here with this woman? All she does is put you down, make you feel worthless. But you're not, you're brilliant"

Donna shivered and he smirked. Knowing full well that he was playing with her mind that she was trying to chase that echo in her memories. And then he saw it, from the corner of his eye. A person completely covered in a large scarlet cloak. He saw Sylvia whisper something in Donna's ear and then suddenly Donna breaks away from Sylvia and runs to the red cloaked being.

He watched in anger as the red cloaked person caught Donna up in its arms and he let out a little roar of fury when he saw that golden light covering them as they disappeared from sight. He reached out and began to throttle Sylvia Noble for no reason apart from she was there.

"Oh what will killing me do?" Sylvia asked between gasps "she's gone now. She's protected and there's nothing you can do"

"Oh I don't know about that Sylvia Noble" he growled "I'll find her eventually. You forgotten that the paradox has been completed now. There's nothing to protect her anymore. If you see my twin, tell him…tell him that Rose is gone now…forever"

He then ran off towards his TARDIS that his twin so helpfully gave him from that little bit of coral and began the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

There used to be a time when refuelling the TARDIS would be a simple two second job before running off to the next adventure

There used to be a time when refuelling the TARDIS would be a simple two second job before running off to the next adventure. Now every time he lands to refuel, he'll be dragged out by Jack or Martha or Mickey. He should really change the locks or try to come at a time when they're all asleep.

None of them seemed to understand the meaning 'I want to be left alone', when they're not dragging him out for meals, weevil hunting, help to stop an alien invasion, etc. etc. they were subtly or not so subtly hinting he should pick up another companion.

He couldn't. Not right now, not when all he can think about is Donna, Rose and that mysterious River Song that he has yet to meet and then send to her death. He felt ill in the stomach whenever he thought of Donna and Rose, he felt like he betrayed them somehow. All her did was protect them and give them the lives they deserve. Rose has him and Donna won't fry her brain up. But then he would remember their faces. Donna's begging was out loud in screams and tears but Rose's was silent, a pleading look in her eyes.

He rarely slept before, now he needs Martha or Jack to knock him out just to get some rest.

So here he was sitting in Jack's dingy and rather damp Hub sitting there in his own world where both Rose and Donna were with him while Jack and his little gang chattered, laughed and ate pizza.

And then the sound of a phone ringing could be heard.

Everyone froze.

"Is that…is that coming from the front desk?" Gwen asked getting up slowly and walking towards the cog door.

"I think it is" Jack said in disbelieve.

The Doctor yawned "so the phone rings? Big deal"

"The front desk phone never rings" Ianto said quietly "it's only there for me to order pizza on. No one should know the number"

"Yan will you…?" Jack asks not finishing the question. Ianto nods and walks quickly to the phone, everyone following him, the Doctor lagging behind dragging his feet and complaining under his breath.

Ianto snatches the phone up quickly "hello Cardiff Docks Tourist Information Centre how may I help you?" there was a slight pause and Ianto's eyes widen "yes he is here, hang on I'll pass you on" he then turns to the Doctor and says "it's for you"

The Doctor felt confused. Who would know where he would be? Who would know that the Cardiff Docks Tourist Information Centre was actually Torchwood Three? He reached out and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Doctor! Oh thank god I thought I wouldn't be able to get in touch with you so quickly"

"Wilf? Wilf Mote is that you? What are you doing calling me? How did you know I would be here? Actually why on earth would you call a Tourist Information Centre?"

Wilf let out an empty chuckle "I'm not the best hacker in the world but my Donna taught me enough to find the public number for Torchwood Three. I knew they would get me in contact with you. We need you. Donna needs you"

The Doctor clutched tightly on the phone "what happened?"

"Don't worry she's safe now but she won't be for long. We didn't think! We didn't realise!"

"Didn't realise what?"

"That now the paradox was completed there would be nothing to protect her"

"Hang on how the hell do you know about paradoxes? You're a twenty first century human! Only Time Travellers should know about them - wait why would a paradox protect Donna? What would it protect her from?"

"You should come round; it will be easier to explain it face to face"

"I can't come round, Donna can't see me. It would set off memories and those memories will burn her mind out"

"Donna isn't here…she's gone"

"What do you mean by gone?"

"I mean she's not in this time, this planet…I have no idea where she is! I just know that she won't be safe for much longer and she needs you. Please come round"

"I will be there in two minutes" the Doctor promised hanging up, he turned to see the confused faces of Torchwood Three. "Something's happened to Donna, I have to go"

"We're coming with you" Jack said

"I don't need any help" the Doctor argued.

"Donna is our friend as well!" Martha snapped "we're coming"

"Besides you might need a medic, a hacker and a man that can never die" Mickey said "you're out numbered here mate"

"Oi! What about me and Ianto? What are we? Chopped liver?" Gwen snarled, hands on her hips.

"You need to stay here, in case we need backup" Jack said "I need my best gal and my best man to defend and look after Cardiff"

The Doctor identified the look on Jack's face; it was the one he wore when Rose was in a dangerous situation. The one that said _I can't lose you! _If he wasn't mistaken Jack loved Gwen and Ianto in a far more platonic way and he wasn't going to let them go racing through time and space anytime soon.

He also knew that neither Jack, Martha or Mickey were going to let _him _race through time and space on his own and he might as well just let them abroad before they do something stupid like jump on the TARDIS as she leaves.

"Come on then you three" he snapped as he marches out of the door towards his TARDIS "and no guns!" he shouts over his shoulder.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Her head hurts like hell, literally like hell. It was burning and raging like a fire, a never ending fire. She slowly opens her eyes and she can see orange, a burnt orange colour, she sits up quickly and suddenly she felt so much pain and dizziness that she cries out.

She could feel someone's arms wrap themselves round her. One hand splayed across that back of her head as they lay her back down on the soft grass.

"Shh…you shouldn't sit up so quickly, you're still recovering" a familiar female voice whispers. "It's going to take a while just open your eyes, for me…please?"

She opens her eyes to see a familiar blonde, the blonde is grinning at her and the recognition hits her.

"J-J-J-Jenny?" she stammers finally putting the name and story of the girl to the face grinning above her.

"Not staying for long" Jenny said "only here till she comes back. She didn't want to leave you on your own. Now what I want to know iiiiiiiiiiiis who's the eldest? You or me?"

"Wha…?" Donna asks blurrily her head still muddled up as it processes all of her memories.

"Well would the fact that you were thirty five when I was made make you the eldest or would the fact that I was made when the hand was still in the jar make me the eldest?"

"We're not sisters" Donna murmured.

"Yes we are! We have the same Dad that makes us sisters! I always wanted a sister, someone to talk about adventures and kicking monsters butts with"

"We're not" Donna insists "your Dad is the Doctor; my biological father is the Valeyard. Two separate people, I'm not your sister Jenny…besides aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I'll ignore the dead comment for now" Jenny said "mostly because you need to rest and recover before I tell you a complicated story. Donna, the Valeyard is the Doctor…in a way. He's the darker side; he's what Dad would be like if he gave into all that hate and anger. They look the same, they have the same habits, the same memories…they are the same. You are my sister and I will look after you till she comes back"

"Till who comes back?"

"Her name is Valiant; she's the red cloaked person. You know your guardian angel so to speak. She's right now making false trails for the Valeyard, not that he would actually ever come here but she's being cautious"

"Where are we?"

"Doesn't matter right now." Jenny said avoiding the question "all that matters is that you're safe. Now go to sleep, I can't promise that I'll be here when you wake but I'll leave you a way to contact me"

"I'm not tired!" Donna protests, though her eyes were feeling very heavy and she would love to sleep some more.

Jenny gives her a patronising smile and strokes her hair "shh…sleep Donna. Your head will feel better if you get some sleep"

She fell asleep to the soothing sensation of Jenny stroking her hair.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Jack, Martha and Mickey were crowding round the Noble family front door, as the Doctor knocked on the door. Sylvia answered it and she took one look at them and to the Doctor's surprise sighed in relief.

"Come in, come in" she said hustling them in "I'll make some tea and coffee, what do you prefer? You know what I'll make a tray; yes I'll make a tray. You just make yourselves comfortable"

"Sylvia are you all right?" the Doctor asked furrowing his eyebrows; she was never this polite or nice to him.

"I'm fine; I'm fine you just sit yourselves down now"

"Well that's odd" the Doctor mumbled as he led the group into the living room and settled down on the sofa.

"What's odd?" Martha asks sitting herself between Jack and Mickey who were hogging the majority of the second sofa.

"She was nice to me! Mothers are never nice to me, they slap me and shout at me and once Jackie dumped her tea on me!"

"Jackie dumped her tea on you because you insulted her" Mickey pointed out "besides I think the fact that you take their daughters round time and space in dangerous situations make them hate you"

"And you're the perfect Mummies boy are you?" the Doctor scoffed.

"Well Jackie only ever slapped me when she thought I killed Rose which was _your _fault." Mickey pointed out smirking. Jack and Martha sniggered quietly to themselves.

"Oh shut up" the Doctor grumbled.

Just then Sylvia came in holding a large tray cluttered with a tea pot, a small china jug of milk, a sugar pot, small tea cups and a plate of biscuits. As she bent down to put the tray on the table the Doctor noticed purple finger marks on her neck.

"Sylvia what happened to you?" he asked pulling out his glasses to examine them more carefully. "Who did this to you?"

Just then the front door slammed shut.

"I just called the Doctor, darling" Wilf called out "he should be here any min- oh good you're here"

Everyone turned to see Wilf standing in the doorway half taking his coat off.

"Wilf what happened?" the Doctor asked "what exactly happened? Why does it look like someone strangled Sylvia?"

"Because someone did strangle Sylvia" Wilf's eyes darkened at the thought of someone hurting his little girl "and that someone is after Donna. That someone is the most dangerous man alive and has access to time travel. He's been after Donna a very long time and he won't give up"

"Wilf how long have you known about aliens and time travel?" the Doctor asked "because something tells me you have known a long time before you met me"

"We know bits and pieces" Sylvia spoke up "known since the day Donna came into our lives"

"Please sit back down, Doctor" Wilf said "and we'll tell you our family secret"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Please sit back down, Doctor" Wilf said "and we'll tell you our family secret"_

The Doctor slowly sunk back down onto the sofa, his facial expression was screaming 'tell me now! Tell me now!' but instead Wilf walked towards the bookcase and pulled out an envelope that was hidden behind a few books while Sylvia poured out the teas and coffee, adding milk and sugar to everyone's taste.

Once everyone had a cup of tea or coffee served to them, the Doctor let out a little impatient noise causing Martha to glare at him. Wilf settled down on the armchair and smiled sadly at them all.

"It started in 1973" Sylvia said quietly looking down at her cup "I was a young woman in her third year of marriage trying to conceive. But after numerous tests I was told that I was barren. I could not have a baby. But then one night there was a storm a dreadful storm and someone was banging on our front door. When I opened the door a red cloaked woman pushed through and begged me to let her speak"

Martha leaned forward in interest, Jack looked intrigued, Mickey was gulping tea down and the Doctor gave into the temptation of biscuits.

"The woman gave me a baby that she kept beneath her cloak. Told me to look after her, to give her a fantastic life, to make sure _he _didn't find her and to call her Donna" Sylvia clutched her cup tightly "Doctor two years ago you accused me of being too hard on Donna, I was only trying to make sure she had a fantastic life. I didn't want her to be moving so fast that she wouldn't actually have one, I was trying to keep to my promise"

"This woman, what does she look like?" the Doctor asked swallowing the biscuit he had in his mouth.

"I don't know, she never took her hood down" Sylvia said.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know!"

"What did she say? Sylvia tell me what did she say?"

"She said…she said something about a paradox, that Donna had to complete a paradox and that _he _won't be able to touch her until the paradox was completed."

"What paradox though?" Mickey asked "what sort of paradox could a temp get into?"

"You forgot though, she's the best temp in Chiswick" Jack said grinning remembering how Donna stopped the daleks.

Wilf opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, he laid it on the table for the Doctor to look at. "This is her birth certificate" he said "the red cloaked woman left it with a few other things"

The Doctor carefully picked it up so he wouldn't it crease it, what he read though almost gave him a heart attack and he immediately dropped the piece of paper. Martha swiped it up quickly before it landed on the floor.

"Oh my god" Martha whispered reading it.

"What? What does it say?" Mickey asked.

"Belladonna Rose Valeyard, born on the eighteenth of March 2010, father John Valeyard, mother Rose Tyler"

"Donna wasn't part of just any paradox" the Doctor whispered "she was part of _THE _paradox, hugest one in the history of paradoxes"

"Red cloaked woman said that Donna was the most important person in the universe" Wilf said proudly "on one of her visits"

"She visited?" the Doctor asked.

"Once or twice when Donna was little before Donna was ten that was sure" Wilf said shrugging.

"You let a complete stranger in your house, a complete stranger with no name and no face in your house to play Barbies with your granddaughter."

"She brought Donna to us" Sylvia snapped "she was hardly going to take her away"

Wilf pulled out a few photos that were in the envelope and spread them across the table. One was of Rose, John Valeyard and baby Donna, the Doctor examined the photo carefully and he could see that the Valeyard wasn't smiling and his eyes were dark with fury, he could see that Rose was tense in the shoulders were the Valeyard's arm was wrapped round on. One photo was of Jackie and Pete holding baby Donna, another was of a little boy with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes resting baby Donna on his lap, another was a blonde man that the Doctor and Mickey identified as Jake holding Donna and the last was of a couple that Jack and Martha knew by sight.

"Toshiko and Owen Harper godparents to Donna" Jack read from the back of the photo. He was glad that in another world they were alive and married to each other. "Can I keep this one? They're friends of mine"

"Only if you show it to Donna when you see her" Wilf said "we weren't allowed to show her this till the paradox was completed. But we didn't know when that was…"

"Does she know that she was adopted?" Martha asked.

"She does and she knows that she has to keep it a secret in case he finds her" Sylvia said.

"That's who left those finger marks on you" the Doctor said "the Valeyard…all this time I thought he was my thirteenth self…but really he was a human version of me…and I left him with Rose"

"What do you mean Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"The Valeyard is…an evil version of me. Ask Martha and Jack and they'll tell you all about the Master, the Valeyard is just like that and I left him with Rose"

"But Rose escaped him" Jack said firmly "she must be the red cloaked person. She just knew that she couldn't show Wilf and Sylvia her face because they'll meet her younger self. She's out there somewhere"

"I wish that was so" Sylvia said "but the Valeyard told me to tell you that Rose is gone, forever. I am so sorry"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna woke up alone this time. Above her was that burnt orange colour, so she knew that wasn't a hallucination from before but Jenny might have been. She slowly got up and began to scan her surroundings. She was in a meadow of some sort and surrounding the meadow was huge trees with silver leaves that glittered as the sun hit them. Leaning against one of the trees was a bit of paper, she walked over to it and picked it up, it was addressed to her.

_Donna _

_Valiant arrived and I had to leave, sorry I couldn't stay to see you wake up. Do you know you snore? It's rather loud. Anyway Valiant said she'll show you how to contact me so just ask whenever you need me. Don't worry you're safe here. _

_Hugs and kisses_

_Jenny _

Ok so Jenny wasn't a hallucination, Donna didn't know where this Valiant was and she would rather be at work than sitting in a meadow doing nothing, so she decided to explore. Everything looked the same to her silver leafed trees, some with berries on, some without and there was nothing else. She stumbled through to another clearing and she saw hanging on one of the trees a scarlet cloak underneath was a small pile of black clothes folded up.

A small splashing sound caught her attention and she blushed slightly as she saw a young woman climb out of the small pond. But then recognition took over, she knew this woman.

"Oh!" she cried out "oh! Oh it's _you!" _

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They entered the TARDIS in a sombre mood. Jack decided that the moment Donna was found and the Valeyard was dead that he was going to the nearest liquor cabinet; Mickey was considering punching the Doctor just for leaving Rose with a dangerous bloke but decided against it when he saw the guilt etched on the Doctor's face. Martha watched the three of them carefully just in case they did something stupid like step in front of a speeding car, she knew that all three of them loved Rose in their own way and they were all grieving.

There was a cough from the console and they all looked up and saw him.

His hair was salt and pepper grey, apart from the minor wrinkles that the Doctor already had, he had none. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit with a blood red shirt and matching black tie.

Jack let out a little roar and charged at him but Martha grabbed hold of his coat "NO JACK!" she shouted.

"Let me at him Martha, that bastard killed Rose. Let me have the pleasure of killing him" Jack growled.

The Valeyard snorted "I didn't kill Rose, pushed her round when my temper got the better of me yes. But not kill her…not her"

The Doctor could hear it in the Valeyard's voice; this man loved Rose like he did. This man probably beaten Rose within an inch of her life but he still loved her.

"So you didn't kill her" Mickey said in a tone that said that he didn't believe a word what the Valeyard said "but you beat her up when you got mad, that isn't right at all"

"She deserved it" the Valeyard snarled "she was trying to make me the Doctor and I refuse to be. She flirted with other men so I made sure she remembered she was mine. She went out without asking my permission and she almost got herself killed a good few times and she needed to learn what would happen if she disobeyed me"

"You're sick!" Martha spat.

"Perhaps" the Valeyard said shrugging "but I would be very careful how you would speak to me Dr Jones, you never know what could happen"

Both Jack and Mickey moved to shield Martha from the Valeyard causing him to let out a cold laugh.

"Magic Jack and Rickey the idiot not very challenging is it?" he said in between sniggers.

"If you didn't kill Rose" the Doctor growled "then who did?"

"Rouge Eternal, goes by the name Valiant but you might know her as the red cloaked lady. She killed Rose and kidnapped my daughter"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Rogue Eternal, goes by the name Valiant but you might know her as the red cloaked lady. She killed Rose and kidnapped my daughter"_

"What do you mean by a rogue Eternal?" the Doctor asked "Eternals don't interfere with anything they can't go rogue!"

"Well Valiant interfered and she's definitely an Eternal hence she's a rogue on" the Valeyard said rolling his eyes.

"What's an Eternal?" Jack asked "I've never heard of them"

"An Eternal is…well everything each one is a different aspect of life. Death, Pain, Love…they're all Eternals they're almost gods to you lot. They live in a dimension overseeing all universes no one can get to them…not since the Time War"

"Yeah me and Martha had a nasty run in with Death" Jack said "he was not the most welcoming guest"

The Doctor and the Valeyard rolled their eyes. "Only you Jack would bring down the most dangerous Eternal of them all for a cup of tea" they both muttered under their breath. They then glared at each other with annoyance and hate.

"Is it just me or is that just plain creepy?" Mickey murmured in Martha's ear.

"It's not just you" Martha whispered.

"We didn't invite him; he just had to possess my co-worker who I brought back to life with one of these gloves"

"The gloves of life and death?" the Valeyard asked interestedly "they say Death himself wore them before he left this world. Should have realised they would end up in _Cardiff _of all places. And you used them? Tut, tut Harkness it only brings destruction"

"Yes we learnt that the hard way" Jack snapped glaring at the Valeyard.

"Valiant is a minor Eternal, I don't know much about her" the Valeyard said ignoring Jack "all I know is that she's powerful, too powerful and she just had to interfere with events. A bit like you in that aspect Doctor"

"Don't compare me to Rose's killer" the Doctor said his jaw clenching and his hands turning into fists.

"When you get to know Valiant you'll see that both of you are very alike" the Valeyard said silkily "she runs away from those who care about her as well"

The Doctor grabbed hold of the Valeyard by his lapels "shut up! Just shut up!" he hissed shaking the Valeyard "why are you here? What do you want?"

"I've been chasing Valiant for almost thirty years Doctor but this is the first time that I can't find her. I need your help to find her. We find her, we'll save Donna."

"Ok" the Doctor said loosening his grip "if I'll help you, what would you do?"

"Kill Valiant of course. We can't have a rogue Eternal on the loose and we can't let Rose's murderer to not be brought to justice"

The Doctor let go of the Valeyard completely "and Donna?"

"Shared custody? I can have her for six months and you the other six months" the Valeyard suggested.

"I was thinking more of the lines sending her back to her mother and grandfather" the Doctor said "where she is safe"

"Her mother is dead and her grandfather is in an alternative world. We are her fathers, well I am but since you're me I guess you would be called a father as well and we do have the right to be in her life"

"We have no right" the Doctor said "we weren't there for her growing up, so why interfere now when she's a grown woman?"

"How do you kill a Eternal?" Jack asked changing the subject before the Valeyard and the Doctor kill each other, not that he wouldn't mind the Doctor killing the Valeyard. "I mean we only just managed to banish Death we couldn't kill him at all"

"That's because you didn't have this" the Valeyard pulled out a long thin box from his pocket and opened it up.

"A sword?" Mickey said sceptically raising an eyebrow up.

"Oh not just any sword Mickey my boy" the Doctor breathed "a sword laced with the most toxic poison in the whole universe, kills instantly. It is the only thing that can kill a Eternal"

"So you will help me?" the Valeyard asked.

"Yes, yes I will but we leave Donna with the Nobles"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna laid there with her head on Valiant's lap (who was now dressed, red cloak included) while Valiant played with her hair.

"I missed you" Donna admitted looking up at Valiant "you stopped visiting years ago; I thought you forgot about me"

"I could never forget you" Valiant said "I just couldn't visit; the Valeyard had managed to crossover universes when you turned ten. I couldn't risk it"

"But you did miss me, right?" Donna asked "you did want to visit me"

"I wanted to watch you grow up, yes" Valiant said "but it was hard when I had the Valeyard chasing me to all the corners of the universe"

"How long are we going to stay here?" Donna asked changing the subject "no offence there's just nothing to do here"

"We wait till the Doctor sorts out the Valeyard and then we can go home"

"To the TARDIS?"

"To the TARDIS" Valiant agreed.

"Tell me a story" Donna suddenly demanded "tell me the story you used to tell me when I was little"

"Bit too old for that aren't you?" Valiant said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Donna shrugged "you are only old as you feel and you make me feel like a little girl again"

"Ok, ok I'll tell the story" Valiant said in a fake annoyed tone "once upon a time lived a girl called Little Red Hiding Hood who lived in a village not so far from the woods…"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha, Mickey and Jack were standing on the edge of the console watching the Doctor and the Valeyard trace Valiant with looks of disgust.

"I don't trust him" Mickey said "something about him makes me feel ill and I'm just itching to shoot him"

"I don't trust him either Mickey" Jack said "I don't think he's telling us the full truth…I get the feeling there's more to Valiant than he's telling"

"I reckon he'll do a runner the moment he gets his hands on Donna" Martha said rubbing her hands on her arms trying to keep warm. "That's who he seems to be after; he won't let Donna go back to Sylvia and Wilf not without a fight"

"The moment he grabs Donna I'll shoot him" Jack promised Mickey and Martha "he'll not harm a hair on Rose's daughter"

There was a beeping sound from the console and the Doctor ran to it, putting his glasses on and reading the screen. "No!" he whispered hoarsely "but she can't…"

"Where is she?" the Valeyard demanded.

The Doctor looked up slowly "Galifrey" he said softly "she's at Galifrey"

"But you said Galifrey was gone!" Martha cried out "how can she be there?"

"She's in a time that no Time Lord dared to go before, a time that Time Lords thought that never existed" the Doctor said pulling his glasses off. "A time where Galifrey is inhabited"

"Well isn't she the sly one?" the Valeyard "she knew I wouldn't dare look anywhere near Galifrey. Shall we go?"

"Yes" the Doctor said starting to press buttons and levers "Martha, come here and hold this down, Jack you keep rotating this and Mickey hold this down and when I say so let it go and pull this one down instead, got it? Right let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Where is she?" the Valeyard demanded._

_The Doctor looked up slowly "Galifrey" he said softly "she's at Galifrey"_

"_But you said Galifrey was gone!" Martha cried out "how can she be there?"_

"_She's in a time that no Time Lord dared to go before, a time that Time Lords thought that never existed" the Doctor said pulling his glasses off. "A time where Galifrey is inhabited"_

"_Well isn't she the sly one?" the Valeyard "she knew I wouldn't dare look anywhere near Galifrey. Shall we go?"_

"_Yes" the Doctor said starting to press buttons and levers "Martha, come here and hold this down, Jack you keep rotating this and Mickey hold this down and when I say so let it go and pull this one down instead, got it? Right let's go"_

"…And that concludes the story if Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf" Valiant said smiling down at Donna who was half asleep. "You would think after sleeping so much that you wouldn't be tired"

"I'm just at peace" Donna whispered "I haven't felt this relaxed in a very long time"

"Oh Donna, life hasn't been very fair to us has it?" Valiant said sadly.

"No, no it hasn't" Donna agreed.

The sound of the TARDIS engines could be heard, the wind blew through the silver leaves and Valiant looking alarmed pulled her hood up.

"Why are you doing that? It's the Doctor, he would want to see your face" Donna said looking confused.

"It might not be besides what would the Doctor actually say if he saw my face? He might get rid off me again"

"Don't say that!" Donna said "he wouldn't!"

"For a person who built a barrier round her and people so she wouldn't get hurt, you can be unbelievably naïve sometimes" Valiant said cupping Donna's cheek "never change that about yourself"

The TARDIS had fully appeared by now and the doors were thrown open. Donna's smile fell when she saw the Doctor and the Valeyard walk out side by side.

"Doctor do you know who he is?" she cried out.

"Yes" the Doctor said looking furious.

"And you brought him here? why haven't you gotten rid off him? he's dangerous"

"Yes he is but Valiant is more dangerous than he is" the Doctor said resting his hands on Donna's shoulders in a fatherly fashion "Donna that woman over there isn't who she says she is. She lied"

"I think I know more about her than you Doctor" Donna said coldly stepping away from the Doctor "I think you know nothing at all because whatever the Valeyard said is a lie"

"He isn't lying Donna" the Doctor said sadly, over his shoulder Donna could see Mickey, Martha and Jack who were glaring at both the Doctor and the Valeyard and she knows that they don't agree with them. "go to the TARDIS, you're safer there"

"No" Donna said quietly "I'm much safer where I'm standing thank you very much"

The Valeyard pulled out the box and placed it on the ground; he slowly opened it and pulled out the sword, admiring the way it shined in the sun.

"Playing that little game again, are we?" Valiant said, the Doctor could hear the smirk in her voice "no matter what weapon you use on me, I heal"

"Ah, but this time I have the ultimate weapon. Something your Eternal physiology can't heal from. This time you won't escape me"

Valiant snorted and the Doctor was sure she rolled her eyes; she then seemed to have pulled out a sword from thin air.

"Blimey how did she do that?" Mickey asked looking impressed.

"Eternals can pull things out of time" the Doctor murmured "she stolen it from a different time period"

Both the Valeyard and Valiant bowed before attacking one another. Donna stood away from them all watching nervously as the swords clashed against one another; it was obvious that the Doctor was on the Valeyard's side, though why she didn't know. Jack, Martha and Mickey were quiet, she had the suspicion that they didn't want to help the Valeyard at all.

Both Valiant and the Valeyard broke away panting, they were an even match.

"You have practised since the last time we fought" the Valeyard said grinning slightly; he almost looked like the Doctor when he was proud of someone. _Almost _was the keyword.

"Yeah, well I had to do something in the past years. We're pretty even in a fair match"

"Yes well this hand" the Valeyard held up the hand holding his sword. "is my handy little hand, I was made from this hand, this hand…this hand is my _fighting _hand and it came from a fair person. But this person, this body fights dirty"

He then turned round and charged at Donna preparing to thrust the sword into her when Valiant shouted and stepped in between, her back turned towards the Valeyard as the sword pierced through and hit her heart from the behind.

Valiant's last thoughts before she died was that he knew her so very well, he knew that she would have died for Donna.

Donna screamed, she grabbed hold of Valiant as the Valeyard pulled the sword out and held onto her tightly.

"That cheating little scumbag" Jack growled "he played dirty, that wasn't justice that was murder"

"No, no, please don't be dead" Donna sobbed kneeling on the grassy floor as she laid Valiant's body down, still holding onto her. "please don't be dead"

Martha walked towards Donna and placed her hand on her shoulder "Donna" she said quietly "you got to let her go, she's dead"

Donna kept sobbing as she knocked Martha's hand off of her shoulder "go away!" she shouted "you helped bring him here!"

"Donna, Valiant wasn't who she told you she was" the Doctor said "she killed Rose and she kidnapped you when you were a baby. She isn't innocent"

Donna let out a bitter laugh "oh brave child, valiant child you have nothing to fear anymore' the huntsman said 'because from what you told me the wolf is dead because of your cunning skills, now valiant child don't hide under that red hood of yours and show me that lovely smile'"

The Doctor was worried about Donna's sanity it seemed to him that she was reciting _Little Red Riding Hood _of all things.

"The huntsmen reached out and grabbed a handful of her red hood" Donna's hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of Valiant's hood "and pulled it down to reveal not Little Red Hiding Hood but-" she yanked down the hood and golden hair spilled out "the Big Bad Wolf" Donna let out a little howl as she dropped her hold on Valiant and began to sob and scream.

There lying on the ground was the cold, dead body of Rose Tyler. The Doctor's insides froze and he fell to Rose's side, his hand reaching out to touch her when Donna knocked it away.

"Don't touch her" she hissed "you have no right to touch her"

Mickey was sobbing into Jack for the lost of his friend, Jack held him close as tears fell down his cheek and Martha was staring at Rose in horror, wondering how much pain Donna could go through before she completely snaps.

"Why?" the Doctor croaked "why did you kill her? You love her I know you do, so why kill her?"

"Because she left me!" the Valeyard snarled "and no one leaves the Valeyard and gets away"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Why?" the Doctor croaked "why did you kill her? You love her I know you do, so why kill her?"_

"_Because she left me!" the Valeyard snarled "and no one leaves the Valeyard and gets away" _

"Bastard" the Doctor choked out "you sick bastard"

"You do realise that you're calling yourself one as well" the Valeyard said smirking.

The Doctor got up off the ground and let out a growl before punching the Valeyard hard in the nose, he pulled his fist back for another punch that the Valeyard saw coming and ducked.

"Well this certainly makes a new meaning to beating yourself up" the Valeyard said ducking another punch. "Would you like me to kick you? We could rewrite the whole dictionary of phrases while we're at it"

The Doctor tackled the Valeyard and roughly grabbed his throat. "I'm going to kill you" he hissed "I'm going to make you suffer the pain that Rose suffered for having to put up with you for the past thirty years"

"Excellent" the Valeyard croaked "we re-write the meaning of suicide but you wouldn't really kill me, you wouldn't want to make Donna an orphan now would you?"

"Donna's better off without you" the Doctor whispered fiercely, digging in his nails into the Valeyard's throat.

There was a sound of multiple guns having their safety clicked off; the Doctor slowly turned his head round to see Mickey, Martha and Jack holding their guns at his head. Both Mickey and Jack had tear stains on their cheeks and Martha looked tight lipped and furious. The Valeyard let out a little chuckle.

"Looks like it's not just me they hate" he said in between giggles "not that I can't blame them after all you treated the three of them terribly and then help kill their friend. Their little Rosie Pose"

"Let him go and slowly get up" Martha said flatly. The Doctor obeyed staring at his friends in disbelieve "now step back and keep your hands behind your head" the Doctor followed Martha's instructions and Martha and Mickey stepped to side both holding a gun to his temple.

"Try to interfere anyway and we'll shoot" Mickey hissed in his ear.

Jack grabbed the Valeyard by his collar and hauled him up "I made a promise to Martha and Mickey that if you ran off with Donna I would shoot you, now I made a promise to myself that I will savour every second of killing you" he pressed his gun into the Valeyard's temple "any last words?"

"it's all the Doctor's fault isn't it?" the Valeyard murmured "he was the one that sentenced Rose to her death, he was the one that left you, got Martha's family captured, erased Donna's memories and so on. You know it wasn't the Doctor you first knew that left you; he didn't know you were alive. The Doctor that Rose met would have never believed me, the Doctor that called Mickey Rickey would have never bullied and picked on the boy like he did, and the Doctor you first met would have never messed with Martha's emotions"

Jack's hands were shaking "what are you trying to say"

"When we regenerated we turned from a broken man who was in love with Rose and loved you like a brother to a selfish spoilt brat. Think about what Mickey told you, your Doctor would have never left Rose on that spaceship to party with Madam De Pompadour, your Doctor would have never let Rose go to a human version of him, he would have never played with Martha's feelings and he would never force Donna to lose her memories. You know what it's like to lose memories, how terrible it is and so did the Doctor you knew. This one is like a melodramatic angsty Harry Potter don't you think? After all he claims that he is so alone when he has you forever, when he had both Rose and Donna willing to stay with him forever. It's very pathetic isn't it?"

"Jack don't listen to him he's trying to play with your mind" the Doctor said "I wanted to give Rose a chance of a fantastic life; I had no idea what I left her with. I had to save Madam De Pompadour because it would have messed with time if I didn't, I had a plan to get back to Rose, and I would have never abandoned her. I never gave any sign that I was interested in Martha, Martha knew about Rose and I had to save Donna, if I didn't Donna's mind would have burned out, she would have died"

"I loved Rose" the Valeyard said "I loved her so much that I got possessive and temperamental and I admit I wasn't the best boyfriend and I acted like Jimmy Stone but worse. But now no one can have her, not even the Doctor who she loved so much"

Jack was about to pull the trigger on this insane man who obviously lost it a very long time ago when to his shock his gun turned to dust in his hand and from the gasps coming from Martha and Mickey he could only have guessed that theirs too had turned to dust.

"None of you will kill him" They turned to see Donna standing up, her red hair covering her face. "He is mine"

She looked up and the Doctor looked horrified. Her eyes were glowing gold like Rose's did such a very long time.

"Like mother like daughter" the Valeyard sang "who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Are you Doctor? Are you Magic Jack? Are you Mickety Mick Mickey? Are you Dr Jones?"

"What did you do Donna?" the Doctor cried out looking panicked "why did you look into the heart of the TARDIS? It won't help anyone it would burn you up and kill you!"

"I didn't look into the heart of the TARDIS" Donna said quietly "I have always been Bad Wolf like my mother before me"

"The time vortex fused with Rose's DNA" the Valeyard said "that's why she is an Eternal in all but name but Donna is half human, she can't handle it. You going to have to watch her burn"

"I can see your atoms and I divide them" Donna said "the paradox is over, the pattern is now complete and the lose threads are now tied up"

Everyone watched in horror as the Valeyard's arms and legs were slowly turning to dust, the Valeyard merely grinned "see you in hell" he said before he had completely turned to dust.

"Donna you're got to let it go" the Doctor cried out "the power will kill you; it'll burn you out just like the Time Lord mind would have done."

"I want to die" Donna whispered, tears falling down her cheeks "I have no desire to live. I have no need to live, the paradox is completed, the pattern is finished, the lose threads are now tied up. Let me go"

"Donna you can't die, you got so many people to live for!" the Doctor protested.

"I am the last of the Valeyards, Belladonna Rose Valeyard has no need to live and Donna Noble wishes to die. Let me go"

Donna bent down and dragged Rose's body up; she was half carrying it and half dragging it with her as she ran into the forest of silver leafed trees.

"DONNA!" the Doctor shouted after her.

She ran through the trees, dodging each one, trying her hardest not to drop Rose, she wanted to die and that was final.

**But is that what you really want? **The wolf in her asks **there's something else isn't there? Think about it.**

"_I missed you. You stopped visiting years ago; I thought you forgot about me"_

"_I could never forget you. I just couldn't visit; the Valeyard had managed to crossover universes when you turned ten. I couldn't risk it"_

"_But you did miss me, right? You did want to visit me"_

"_I wanted to watch you grow up, yes. But it was hard when I had the Valeyard chasing me to all the corners of the universe"_

"_Donna, the Valeyard is the Doctor…in a way. He's the darker side; he's what Dad would be like if he gave into all that hate and anger. They look the same, they have the same habits, the same memories…they are the same."_

_What would it be like _Donna wondered _if the Valeyard was never there, if I grew up the way a child should? With both loving parents. _

**You want a second chance **the wolf said knowingly **you want to have a redo on your childhood. I can do that for you. **

The last thing Donna remembered was a blinding gold light before darkness; she was rather convinced that this is what death feels like.

Rose Tyler woke up with a gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

**Previously:**

_The last thing Donna remembered was a blinding gold light before darkness; she was rather convinced that this is what death feels like. _

_Rose Tyler woke up with a gasp. _

The sky above her was burnt orange and she can feel the stickiness of blood on the back of her t-shirt, so she knows the moments before weren't a dream. She knows that the Valeyard her ex lover had almost killed their daughter and would have succeeded if she didn't get in the way. She knows that she should have been permanently dead, she had felt the poison stop her heart immediately.

And yet she was alive.

But she wasn't just alive, she felt different. Her breasts were bigger, heavier and she was fairly certain they were leaking. They hadn't felt like that since she had Donna over thirty years ago.

Donna.

Where was she? Was she safe with the Doctor, Jack, Mickey and Martha? Or was she stuck with the Valeyard? Or maybe Jenny felt their telepathic link be cut off and came to Donna's rescue. Or maybe she's dead…

She slowly sat up and beside her she saw a pile of Donna's clothes. The clothes Donna was wearing today. She panicked, had Donna been vaporised? Or has she merely gone for a wash but stupidly left her clothes here? Then suddenly something moved inside the clothes. It looked small, like woodland fluffy creature size. But she had never seen any sign of actual life in this time period.

She reached out slowly and grabbed hold of the cloth pulling it down to reveal….

"Oh!" she gasped "oh sweetheart"

Thirty seven years ago she gave birth to the most beautiful baby in all of the universes; she had red curls and big brown eyes. That exact baby was looking up at her sweetly. Rose remembered something that was almost a lifetime ago, an innocent refuelling trip in Cardiff where a certain Slitheen looked into the heart of the TARDIS and was de-aged back into a baby…well egg.

Donna used the Bad Wolf for a second chance. She laughed, a second chance, a chance without the Valeyard chasing them, a chance where there's no paradox separating them, a chance to raise her daughter like she should have been able to have done.

Donna reached out with her tiny little hand and wrapped it round her finger. _Mummy I'm hungry! _ She smiled down at her little baby girl, it had been a long time since Donna used her telepathy on her.

"Yes we better have get you fed" she said smiling to herself. She gathered Donna's top and used it as a blanket for Donna as she picked her up into her arms. She slowly pulled her breast that was practically overflowing her bra and got Donna in position. Donna latched onto a nipple immediately, sucking greedily as if she hadn't been fed for days…well actually she probably hasn't.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Jack, Martha and Mickey ran through the woods, dodging trees and bushes shouting and calling for Donna. What if they got to her too late? What if she was already dead?

"Donna!" he shouted "Donna answer me! DONNA!"

Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "we'll find her somewhere, she'll be safe and alive, after all she is Rose's daughter, she's practically immune to it"

"No, no she isn't. The Time Lord mind plus the Bad Wolf all stuffed into a simple human body…it's burning her up, killing her. And she _wants _it to"

"So let her" Jack said "you can't control every aspect of her life. You forced her to forget and look how it turned out. She wants to die Doctor, I know how she feels…let her go"

"I can't, I can't lose her and Rose. Not again"

"You were rather willing to lose them when you erased Donna's memories and dumped Rose with the Valeyard" Mickey said spitefully.

"I KNOW!" the Doctor roared "and I was stupid, I made a mistake, several of them in fact and you all have the right to slap me. Slap me _not _shoot me! I thought I told you lot to not bring guns and what do you do? Threaten me with one! Well actually two but that's not the point. Why the hell were you three acting like insane lunatics with guns?"

"Probably because we were insane lunatics with guns!" Martha snapped "we were and still are grieving. Grief makes you do insane stuff as you know"

"Really? I was never known to hold a gun at someone's head"

"Oh so when you held a gun at General Cobb's head after you lost Jenny you were really holding a banana?" Martha said sarcastically.

The Doctor crossed his arms sulkily "I do not recall any guns or bananas" he said stiffly.

"Liar" Jack coughed.

They could hear a muffles voice humming and sweet tune.

"Is that…?" Martha said trailing off.

"DONNA!" the Doctor shouted following humming, the others not far behind him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose hummed to Donna as she rocked her asleep; she was humming the lullaby that haunted her for so long. The lullaby of the time vortex. She lightly combed her fingers through Donna's red curls and held her tightly, breathing in that baby scent. She was content; she could stay here in this moment forever.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and she stiffens slightly, worrying that it could be the Valeyard when suddenly the Doctor burst through the trees. She sighed in relieve.

"Thank god, for a moment there I thought it was _him" _she said flatting a hand on her heart that was beating very fast. He was staring at her with his mouth dropped open. "close your mouth before you catch a fly!" she snapped "oh good god I sound like my mother, after all this time and _now _I sound like my mother! What the hell had the universe come to?"

"Rose" the Doctor whispered "you're alive"

Rose rolled her eyes "no I'm dead" she said sarcastically

"You're cranky after you die" the Doctor said offering her a hand to help her up; she accepted tightening her other arm on Donna. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug but something was in between them.

"Don't squash my baby" Rose said shifting Donna in her arms.

"B-b-b-baby?" the Doctor stammered "but how? Where's Donna? Is that Donna? But how?"

Rose let out some laughter "remember Blon-Fletch? The Slitheen? How she wanted nothing more than a second chance in life?" the Doctor nodded numbly "well that was also Donna's greatest wish, so Bad Wolf granted it."

"And brought you back" the Doctor added in a whisper.

"That too" Rose said.

More footsteps could be heard and suddenly Jack, Martha and Mickey burst through the tree.

"Blimey you can run fast" Mickey said in between pants.

"Oh my god" Martha murmured when she saw Rose.

"Rose" Jack whispered "you're alive"

"Yep!" Rose said cheerfully popping the 'p' in a Doctor like fashion.

"Rose…" Jack said "is it just me or have your breasts gotten bigger?"

Both Martha and Mickey slapped him in the arm "stop it!" they snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor found Rose in her room

The Doctor found Rose in her room. Over the years since he had lost her he would go in just to remember, to think about her and it always looked the same – messy. The floors used to be covered in clothes and shoes and magazines. The vanity table used to be overflowing with trinkets, make up, jewellery and photos and the bed was never made. Now he was leaning on the doorframe admiring the fact he can see the white plush carpet. All the clothes had been put away or thrown out, the vanity table was re-arranged not a single bit of make up in sight; the bed was made and at the foot of the bed was a white lace bassinet.

He will never get used to the sight of it and he probably won't. After all what happened to Rose he would be surprised if she would want anything to do with him. The woman herself was lying on the bed in some old clothes leaning over Donna who was dressed in a yellow baby suit thing.

Martha had performed a full medical on both the mother and baby, and though he wasn't there Jack (who was there and probably trying to get an eyeful of Rose's newly large breasts) announced that both are completely healthy.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing in the all of time and space?" Rose said out loud, almost giving him a heart attack; he thought that Rose hadn't noticed his presence.

"Not sure, she was definitely the loudest thing in all of time and space" the Doctor said "she'll probably snatch that title back again shortly. She rivalled your mother in the hardest slap category though I guess that's genetic and she almost rivalled me with the rudest – do you know she would insult me ten times before breakfast, ten times!"

Rose bit her lip to stop herself from laughing "you still think of her as Donna Noble" she said "you shouldn't, she's not anymore. She's Donna Tyler and you never know she might be a little bit different"

"I…can't. Donna was my best friend and it's hard to process that genetically she's my daughter."

"Think of it this way" Rose whispered "Donna Noble is dead. She died to save the universe and you named your daughter after her"

"But she's not my daughter" the Doctor whispered "she's _his"_

"She isn't!" Rose hissed "she is nothing like him; she is a lot like you. She has your eyes, your complexion and your nose and not to mention She's rude like you. Yes he looked like you too but he isn't her father, not in this lifetime"

"I can't watch her grow up" the Doctor said "she'll keep on growing and she'll turn to dust. I have lost far too many children to let myself lose another"

"Whatever problems you had with Jenny you can solve. You haven't lost her yet and you won't lose Donna either beca-"

"Hang on!" the Doctor interrupted "Jenny? Jenny's dead!"

"Well I can assure you the girl I have met and saved a couple worlds with is no ghost" Rose said looking annoyed that he interrupted "as I was saying you won't lose Donna beca-"

"But Jenny _died" _the Doctor interrupted "she was shot, she died in my arms and I left her on her planet for them to bury her"

Rose glared at him "typical" she snorts "you didn't actually hang round long enough to see her wake up and steal a spaceship, now _as I was saying _you won't lose Donna beca-"

"Jenny did WHAT?" the Doctor interrupted, Rose's glare intensified and he backed away "ok, ok I'll let you speak"

"Thank you" Rose said through gritted teeth "now as I was trying to tell you, you won't have to watch Donna grow old and die because she isn't human, not this time round, she's got two hearts."

The Doctor stood there in shocked silence.

"She is your daughter, but I'm not going to force anything on you" Rose said quietly "I'm not going to make you get involved, I'm not going to force me and her on you. A very long time ago you were the most important person in my life, now you're not, Donna is and I want her to have a good childhood where nothing is forced or strained" she took a deep breath "which is why tomorrow I'm going to join Jack, Mickey and Martha in Cardiff and get myself sorted. This time you have no need to find an alternative universe and clone to dump me with so you can get rid off me"

He flinched, it was never meant to be like that. He had only wanted to give her the life he couldn't have given her. Rose slowly got up and she scooped Donna up into her arms and she walked up to him, she pressed her lips against the corner of his.

"Goodbye Doctor" she whispered "now excuse me I have to put Donna to sleep"

"Ah, yes I'll set the co-ordinates" he mumbled, his eyes landed on Donna who if he wasn't mistaken was giving him her trade mark look that said _get your arse into gear Martian Boy._

He shot an apologetic look at Donna, he couldn't do this. He couldn't play Daddy, he was dreadful at it. He killed his first lot of children in the Time War after centuries of neglect, he never thought to stay for Jenny's funeral and actually be there for her when she woke up and now she was wondering time and space alone. What terrible mistakes would he make with Donna?

He sighed loudly.

"What's up Doc?" Jack asked hearing the sigh as he came out of the kitchen.

"Rose is leaving with you lot" the Doctor said quietly "she said she doesn't want to force herself and Donna on me. That she wants Donna to have a childhood where nothing is strained"

"And why should she have to force herself and your child on you?" Jack demanded glaring at him "you should be in that room practising for child number two not out here preparing to send her away"

"I can't be a Dad, Jack" the Doctor whispered "I've been a terrible Dad in the past"

"Shouldn't stop you from trying to be a better Dad now" Jack snapped "I have done dreadful things in the past Doctor but I'm making amends to it now by being a hero. You should try making amends of your terrible fathering by being a good one to Donna"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The TARDIS landed inside the Hub on top of Mickey's desk much to his annoyance.

"You're paying for that!" he snapped waving wildly at his crushed desk and computer "I'll probably have to share with someone for weeks now"

"So you won't be able to get away with playing your computer games for a few weeks" the Doctor said rolling his eyes "it's not the end of the world"

"Whatever you're still paying for it" Mickey grumbled.

"With what money? I had to pay for everything when I travelled with him" Rose said coming out with a baby bag and Donna.

"Well he can certainly stay to clean it" Ianto said coming through the cog door "that's the sixth time he has landed on a desk"

"Ianto my good man!" Jack said "could you do us a favour and make a birth certificate"

Ianto pulled out a notebook that he had in his pocket and a pen "certainly sir though I will need some details. Name, birth, and parents names"

"Donna Martha Sarah Jane Tyler" Rose said immediately "born the eighteenth of March, mother Rose Marion Tyler"

"And father?" Ianto questioned.

Jack, Mickey and Martha looked at the Doctor as Rose said "just put…unknown"

"Or John Smith" the Doctor said suddenly "unless you can get away with the Doctor John Smith or unknown will do"

"Why are you doing this?" Rose whispered.

"Because Rose a certain flirt told me to not let my past get in away of trying again" the Doctor said he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I love you more than anything and I want to be there raising our daughter together. Please don't leave me"

"I'll stay with you forever" Rose whispered back "I love you"

The Doctor leaned in for a kiss when Donna's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his nose. "Oi!" the Doctor squawked "I haven't forgotten you either!" Donna let go of his nose and he stood up properly "speaking of Donna, we need to go on a trip to 2007; I need to punch a certain guy called Lance"

"Why? What did this Lance guy do to you?" Rose asked shifting Donna in her arms.

"That man had not only got engaged to my baby but tried to feed her to a giant spider! I think punching him is rather kind considering what I have in mind for him"

"Whoa hold your horses Oncoming Father" Rose said "you can wait till Donna is actually old enough to have boyfriends before scaring off potential fiancées who'll feed her to a giant spider"

"And you're not leaving until you cleaned up that desk" Ianto called over his shoulder.


	9. Epilogue

Five years later…

**Five years later…**

Sylvia Noble felt someone tug at her skirt, she looked down to see her daughter looking exactly the same as when she was five…no she had to remember that Donna was never her daughter and that the girl before her is definitely not the girl she raised.

"Auntie Sylvia these are for you" the girl said proudly thrusting a handful of daises that she picked herself "so you can put them on the pretty stone angel of yours"

Sylvia felt her heart lurch painfully; to explain Donna's disappearance she and Wilf claimed that she was dead. They even went to the extent of putting a gravestone up. It helped a bit; Sylvia preferred the idea of her daughter being dead than being the little girl who was being raised by two complete strangers.

"Thank you darling" she said accepting the flowers and patting Donna's red curls affectionately "you been good for old Wilf?"

Donna nodded "we played monsters and good guys" she said "Wilf was the monster and I stopped him from invading Earth!"

"If you ask me she's the monster" Wilf grumbled while rubbing his back "I'm certain she pulled a muscle"

"Well that will teach you for acting like Donna's age instead of your own, honestly Dad" Sylvia said rolling her eyes "now the two of you wash up and we'll have some sandwiches and cakes. Your parents will be here soon Donna"

"Boo!" Donna said "I wanted to play with Wilf some more"

Sylvia let out a laugh and herded Donna into the house to wash her hands.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor stood in his favourite position, leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets. The bedroom was painted a pale pink with matching carpets, the bed was a large fairytale princess type and by the foot of the bed was a white wooden (bigger on the inside) box filled with toys. The TARDIS had lovely taste. Though the Doctor was little bit worried that his TARDIS knew how to decorate little children's rooms, makes him wonder if she had a secret maternal instinct thing going on.

He watched Rose brush Donna's red curls and tucks the little girl in bed, he stared admiringly at the obvious pregnancy bump that Rose had. The one Donna kept petting claiming it was her little brother and refuse to believe it might be a girl.

"Tell me the story!" Donna demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Rose said in a sing song voice.

"Raxacoricofallipatorius" Donna said immediately

"The other magic word Donna" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Pretty please with chocolate, marshmallows, bananas and cherries on top?" Donna said fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"That's the one!" Rose said settling herself on Donna's bed "all right then. Once upon a time lived a girl called Little Red Hiding Hood…"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So you're telling me that little Donna Tyler is actually Donna's daughter" Margie summed up stirring her tea.

"yes, Donna gave her up for adoption before she died" Sylvia said lying through her teeth, her neighbours who had watched Donna grow up wanted to know who the redheaded child who looked exactly like Donna was. The Doctor told her to lie about her parentage to the neighbours to explain her likeness to Donna; this was the best she could come up with. "John and Rose were good friends of Donna and named her after her"

"Well isn't that sweet" Margie said "so are you going to tell her yet?"

"Not now, when she's older" Sylvia said, though she wouldn't want to be there when they tell her that she used to be Donna Noble and this was in fact her second child hood, Donna wasn't exactly the easiest going of people. "You could almost say it's the Noble family secret"

Margie laughed and Sylvia joined in, yes the Noble family secret indeed.

**Authors note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story.**


End file.
